


Tattoo

by Anhali



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Because we all deserve to be loved, Derek deserve to be loved, Español | Spanish, M/M, Mates
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-28
Updated: 2013-09-28
Packaged: 2017-12-27 21:01:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/983570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anhali/pseuds/Anhali
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Es el turno de Stiles de hacerse un tatuaje. No sabe por qué lo ha hecho, ni qué significa el nuevo símbolo que se encuentra en su brazo, pero más tarde descubre que tiene algo (mucho) que ver con un hombre lobo gruñón e irritable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tattoo

 

-Pensé que no te gustaban los tatuajes-le dice Scott, mirando con el ceño fruncido el recién y dolorido tatuaje que Stiles se ha hecho en el brazo derecho. Stiles se encoge de hombros mientras vuelve a cubrir la piel irritada con la venda. 

-No sé, supongo que me apetecía probar-Scott le mira, no muy convencido. 

-Eso no es un motivo-Stiles pone los ojos en blanco mientras sigue conduciendo con cuidado de no mover demasiado el brazo.- ¿Qué dirá tu padre?-Stiles no puede evitar reírse nervioso. Por supuesto, cuando había cometido la locura de hacerse un tatuaje ni siquiera había pensado en las consecuencias: su padre.

-Probablemente me mataría al verme.

-¿Y por qué lo has hecho entonces?-Insiste Scott. Stiles suspira profundamente pero no contesta. El resto del trayecto lo pasan en silencio. Siendo sinceros, Stiles no tiene ni idea de por qué se ha decidido con hacerse un tatuaje. ¡Por dios, él odia las agujas! Y ver como te las clavan en la piel…¡No, gracias! Pero aquel día sin embargo se había despertado con una sensación extraña en el pecho. Había llamado a Scott para preguntarle si quería ir a comer pizza y inconscientemente había aparcado fuera del estudio de tatuajes donde Scott se había hecho (sin mucho éxito pues sus poderes lobunos se lo habían borrado) el suyo. En un impulso había entrado en el lugar, encontrándose con aquel tipo enorme y tatuado, diciéndole que quería un tatuaje. 

Le había demostrado cuál, y no era el lagarto del que se había burlado con Scott cuando él decidió hacerse su primer tatuaje (bastante ya tenía con Jackson merodeando por ahí como hombre lobo), sino que había cogido un lápiz y un papel y ¡PUM! había dibujado un símbolo sin saber cómo ni donde lo había visto antes y diez minutos después el hombre había empezado a clavar la enorme aguja en su brazo. 

Y ahí estaba, con el antebrazo vendado, con un nuevo tatuaje, un símbolo o dibujo que para él significaba nada. 

-No sé por qué me he hecho el tatuaje-murmura Stiles de repente cuando frena en un semáforo en rojo. Scott le mira de lado, en silencio-Pero era algo que tenía que hacer, algo en mi cabeza me decía que lo hiciera-Stiles frunce el ceño un instante, quedándose en silencio-¿Eso ha sonado raro, verdad?-Scott no puede evitar reírse y Stiles le imita. Bueno, quizás no fuera tan raro después de todo. Muchos adolescentes se hacían tatuajes, ¿no?

 

 

El dolor es horrible. HORRIBLE. Quiere cortarse el brazo. Si, eso probablemente haría desaparecer el ardor que sentía. 

Stiles respira rápidamente por la boca mientras limpia suavemente la piel enrojecida de su brazo. Aprieta el trapo con fuerza entre sus dedos y lo roza delicadamente con su piel. El leve toque hace que Stiles sisee. 

-Joder-murmura mientras aparta el trapo y lo tira al suelo con ira. Genial, era simplemente genial. No había pasado ni un día y ya se había infectado su piel alrededor de su tatuaje. Stiles levanta la mirada y mira su reflejo en el espejo. Tiene el rostro pálido y demacrado, con ojeras que demuestran lo poco que ha dormido. 

Alguien toca la puerta del baño.

-Stiles, ¿estás bien?-Le pregunta su padre. 

-Eh…, ¡sí!-miente porque su padre aún no sabe que se ha hecho un tatuaje. Y encima ahora que está infectado, le cabreará mucho más.- Me he cortado con…¡Un papel!-Varios segundos más tardes Stiles se pega en la cara por la estúpida respuesta que acaba de darle a su padre.

-Bueno, espero que no sea nada grave. Voy a ir a comisaría, regresaré en un par de horas-le avisa su padre como si nada- Tal vez llegue tarde, así que no me esperes despierto.

-Está bien-contesta Stiles aguantando el dolor.-Que tengas un buen día-Dice en voz alta pero su padre ya se ha marchado. Stiles se agacha para coger de nuevo el trapo y limpiar de nuevo la herida, porque aquello ya no parecía un tatuaje con toda la piel roja. Con cuidado, limpia su piel lo más rápido que puede antes de volver a vendárselo.

Seguidamente tira el trapo a la basara y sale del baño. Va a su habitación y coge su teléfono para llamar a Scott. 

- _¿Qué ocurre?_ -Pregunta Scott malhumorado. 

-Buenos días a ti también-Contesta haciendo una mueca cuando sin querer se golpe el brazo contra el armario. 

- _Son las 8 de la mañana, Stiles. De un sábado_ -Replica Scott, enfadado. Stiles pone los ojos en blanco. 

-Vamos, no seas tan quejica. ¡Además hace un día estupendo!-comenta mientras se acerca a la ventana y mire el cielo gris y lluvioso-Está bien, olvida lo que he dicho. 

-¿ _Para qué has llamado?_ -Pregunta Scott, más despierto, después de suspirar profundamente. 

Stiles se queda en silencio un momento antes de responder. 

-Se me ha infectado el tatuaje-murmura como un niño pequeño diciendo que se le ha roto su juguete favorito. Scott empieza a reírse y Stiles frunce el ceño.-No tiene gracia-comenta mientras su amigo se ríe todavía más.- En serio, no la tiene. 

- _Tío, me has alegrado el día_ -dice Scott después de tranquilizarse un poco, pero aún riéndose. 

-Me alegro-replica Stiles molesto. 

- _¿Vas a ir al hospital?_ -pregunta Scott un poco más preocupado por el tema. Stiles se deja caer sobre su cama y mira el techo. 

-No puedo.

- _¿Por qué?_

-Si alguien me ve así, seguramente se lo dirá a mi padre-explica haciendo una mueca-Tiene ojos y oídos por todas partes-añade fingiendo estar horrorizado, aunque en parte era verdad. 

- _¿Y entonces?_

-Ya, me preguntaba…-Stiles se queda callado buscando las palabras adecuadas-¿Crees que Deaton podría, ya sabes, curarme?

- _Deaton es veterinario_ -contesta Scott. 

-Ya, pero cura a aquellos que lo necesitan.

- _A animales._

-Técnicamente nosotros somos animales-replica Stiles.-Solo que utilizamos ropa…bueno, unos más que otros.

- _Para, por favor. No continúes por ahí_ -le interrumpe Scott de inmediato sabiendo como Stiles podía distraerse y tenerle al teléfono durante horas.- _Si quieres ver a Deaton, ve. La verdad es que no sé para qué me llamas._

-Pensé que te gustaría saberlo-contesta Stiles ofendido.

Scott suspira al otro lado de la linea. 

- _Por cierto, la manada ha decidido tener una reunión hoy por la tarde, ¿te apuntas?-Le pregunta Scott. Stiles no responde directamente._

-No tengo nada que hacer ahí. Derek se pasaría el rato gruñéndome, Isaac se burlaría de mi sin parar, Erica invadiría mi espacio personal todo el tiempo, Boyd me miraría de esa manera tan espeluznante y, además Jackson estará ahí, así que no gracias. 

- _Venga, Stiles_ -insiste su amigo.- _A mi no me apetece ir solo. Además eres mi mano derecha._

-Ha ha ha-se ríe falsamente Stiles- Peor aún, sé lo que haces con tu mano derecha y créeme no es nada agradable tener esa imagen mental en mi cabeza.

- _Stiles_ -le advierte Scott.

-No voy a ir. 

- _Eres mi mejor amigo_ \- Le dice como si aquello fuera suficiente.

-Que no, Scott-contesta de nuevo- Reúnete con tu grupito de lunáticos y ya hablaremos después. 

- _Si vienes, haremos una maratón de Star Wars cuando tú quieras_ -le promete Scott. Stiles aprieta los dientes y se lleva una mano al rostro. El muy perro (no solo literalmente hablando) sabía como comprarle.

-No puedo creer que todavía no hayas visto ninguna de las pelis-contesta fingiendo estar decepcionado-A veces hasta me avergüenza ser tu amigo. 

- _¿Eso es un sí?_ -Stiles suspira.

-Es un sí. Ven a recogerme antes para ir a ver a Deaton y luego vamos a la maldita reunión.

 

Como Stiles le había ordenado, Scott apareció al atardecer. Conduciendo el coche de Stiles, llegaron rápidamente a la clínica veterinaria donde Scott solía trabajar. A Deaton no le molestó tener que atenderle, aunque le dijo que para eso habían hospitales a lo cual Stiles respondió lo mismo que le dijo a su amigo. 

-Interesante-murmura Deaton después de haber limpiado gran parte del tatuaje infectado. 

-¿El qué?-pregunta Stiles curioso por el tono del veterinario. Deaton levanta la mirada de su brazo y la fija en Stiles. Scott, que está sentado en una silla no muy lejos, también les mira.

-Tu tatuaje-Stiles frunce el ceño. 

-¿Que pasa con él?-pregunta Scott acercándose hasta aparecer a su lado. 

-¿Sabes lo que es?-Le pregunta en cambio el veterinario a Stiles, quien niega con la cabeza después.

-Ni idea. 

-Es un símbolo celta-explica Deaton. 

Tanto Stiles como Scott se miran confusos entre sí antes de mirar de nuevo al veterinario. 

-¿Estás seguro?-pregunta Scott mirando el brazo de Stiles.

-¿Cómo eso posible? Quiero decir, yo simplemente lo dibujé en el estudio de tatuajes, ni siquiera lo había visto antes-replica Stiles mirando también el tatuaje. 

-Lo más curioso es el símbolo en sí-comenta Deaton. 

-¿Qué quieres decir?-Pregunta Stiles confuso. 

-Es un símbolo de amor eterno-con cuidado, después se colocarse bien los guantes de plástico, Deaton roza la piel de Stiles-Está formado por dos triskeles. Cada uno de los triskeles, tiene tres nudos o puntas, que representan los tres aspectos de una persona, cuerpo, mente y alma. Los dos triskeles, unidos juntos, forman un círculo. El círculo representa el amor eterno, la vida o la eternidad. Así la figura representa a dos personas, unidas en cuerpo, mente, y alma. Por tanto este símbolo representa el amor eterno-explica.

Stiles frunce el ceño aún más confuso. 

-¿Qué quiere decir eso?-Deaton levanta la mirada y le sonríe.

-Que estás a punto de conocer a alguien que te cambiará por completo-Scott empieza a reírse y Stiles le fulmina con la mirada mientras siente que su cabeza va a explotar por muchos pensamientos juntos en su mente.-El destino es el destino, Stiles. Las cosas ocurren porque así están escritas, solo debes esperar a la señal correcta-Stiles mira a Deaton sin tener idea a lo que se refiere.

-Mucha gente se tatúa el nombre de sus parejas-comenta Scott con burla. 

Stiles le da un manotazo y le golpea el hombro.

-Te odio-murmura frunciendo los labios y Scott le corresponde con una gran sonrisa. 

-Lo sé.

 

 

Una vez que han dejado el tema aparte, Scott y Stiles ponen rumbo hacia la antigua casa de los Hale. Scott conduce su jeep, mientras él mira en silencio por la ventanilla, pensando en lo que Deaton les había dicho. _"Que estás a punto de conocer a alguien que te cambiará por completo"_ esas palabras se habían marcado en su mente. ¿A quién se refería Deaton? Es decir, vivían en Beacon Hills, donde casi nunca pasaba nada a no ser que fuera algo sobrenatural y relacionado con cadáveres, por lo contrario no tenía ni idea. La vida de Stiles se había vuelto patas arriba desde que su mejor se había convertido en hombre lobo por lo que no tenía mucha vida social. Y la única persona de la que creía estar enamorado era Lydia, pero ella estaba con Jackson, así que a no ser que fuera a romper con el tío más popular, rico e hipócrita del instituto, Stiles no tenía más donde elegir pero dudaba mucho de ello porque consideraba a Lydia más como una amiga. Sobre todo después de conocerla a fondo y ver que no era solo la chica más guapa e inteligente del instituto.

-Stiles-le llama Scott. Stiles aparta la mirada de la ventanilla y ve que ya han llegado. Hay un par de coches estacionados fuera de la casa. Stiles y Scott se bajan del jeep y caminan hacia el porche viejo. Antes de que lo pisen, Derek abre la puerta y les mira con su típica mirada cabreada. 

-Llegas tarde-le informa a Scott, quien se encoge de hombros antes de pasar por su lado y entrar. Stiles no sigue a Scott, se queda quieto inmovilizado por la intimidaste mirada de Derek.- ¿Qué haces tú aquí?-le pregunta casi ladrando. Stiles da un par de pasos hacia adelante para enfrentarle, cuando lo único que quiere es seguir a Scott. 

-Soy la mano derecha de Scott-contesta rápidamente. 

Derek frunce el ceño.

-¿Qué?

-Ha venido conmigo porque se lo he pedido-explica Scott apareciendo de nuevo a su lado. Stiles se lo agradece mentalmente mientras suspira aliviado. Derek pone los ojos en blanco y entra dentro de la casa. Scott le sigue y Stiles también. 

Stiles no se siente precisamente cómodo, no cuando siente las miradas de Erica, Jackson y Lydia en él. Intenta ignorarlas, prestando atención a lo que sea que esté hablando Derek. Cuando el alfa avisa de que van a entrenar combatiendo cuerpo a cuerpo entre ellos, la tensión desaparece y la competitividad y emoción envuelve a todos. 

Siendo él y Lydia humanos, claramente van a ser solo observadores. Scott le mira expectante unos segundos antes de seguir al resto hacia fuera. Stiles suspira y también sigue al grupo. 

Mientras Derek divide a los cinco betas, decidiendo quién luchara contra quién, Stiles se sienta en las escaleras del porche para observar. A Scott le ha tocado luchar contra Isaac. Los dos se quitan las camisetas, a pesar de que hace fresco para estar a finales de verano. Stiles observa como los dos hombres lobo se transforman y empiezan a luchar. Obviamente, Scott tiene más ventaja ya que es el que controla más a su lobo interior, pero Isaac es un alumno que aprende rápido y tampoco se queda atrás.

Mientras los demás animan la pelea/entrenamiento, la mirada de Stiles se vuelve inconscientemente hacia Derek, quien observa a los dos betas luchar con los brazos cruzados. Su rostro es totalmente neutro, serio. Al contrario que los demás que parecen estar contagiados por la fogosidad de la pelea entre Isaac y Scott, Derek parece incluso triste, pero teniendo en cuenta que no era precisamente el tipo de persona que mostraba sus sentimientos a quien fuera, no podía afirmar nada. 

Stiles no sabe qué ha hecho para que Derek siempre se comportase de peor manera cada vez que se encontraban juntos. Está bien, Stiles sabe que puede llegar a ser un dolor de cabeza tremendo, su padre se lo había dicho miles de veces, pero nadie le había tratado con tanta frialdad y crueldad que Derek. A ver, se habían salvado la vida un par de veces, por no decir muchas. Ya fuera él a Derek, o viceversa. ¿Es que era tan difícil ser amable por una vez en tu vida? Stiles no sabe con exactitud qué hizo que Derek fuera como era ahora, solo que había ocurrido algo cuando era joven y algo relacionado con la familia Argent, o algo así le había mencionado Scott sin muchos detalles. Tampoco tiene las agallas de preguntarle, no si tiene ganas de morir. Si lo piensa bien, tampoco sabe cuantos años tiene Derek realmente. No parece tan mayor. No va a negarlo tampoco, pero Derek es bastante atractivo. Envuelto en esa aura peligrosa y oscura, juntando todos los secretos que escondía y el dolor que había seguramente tras la máscara de indiferencia que siempre llevaba puesta, era bastante obvio porque siempre la gente se giraba para mirarle fascinados. Además, sus ojos verdes eran bastante bonitos….

Algo hace click en la cabeza de Stiles al decir pensar en esa última frase. Vuelve a la realidad, a aquel porche. Stiles se da cuenta de que ha estado mirando a Derek durante casi demasiado tiempo y aparta la mirada para encontrarse con la mirada de Lydia. 

-¿Te encuentras bien?-Pregunta bajando la mirada hacia su brazo. Stiles entonces se da cuenta de que también ha estado rascándose el tatuaje por encima de la tela de la camisa. Stiles asiente a Lydia, mirando rápidamente a Derek para ver si éste no se ha dado cuenta de que le ha estado observando todo ese rato. Cae en la cuenta de que Jackson y Boyd están luchando ahora, pero no le importa demasiado porque vuelve a echarle otra mirada a Derek. Sin saber por qué su corazón se acelera al verle de nuevo, mientras siente un hormigueo en el estómago. 

Stiles se levanta de golpe y entra dentro de la casa. Se cubre el rostro con las manos, sin importarle el dolor que siente en el antebrazo. ¿Por qué estaba pensando en Derek Hale? ¿Por qué no podía parar de hacerlo ahora? Stiles cierra los ojos y ve a Derek en su mente, sonriéndole de manera irresistible y aquello hace que miles de pensamientos nada inocentes se creen en su cabeza y empieza a sentir otro tipo de hormigueo en otra zona de su cuerpo. Stiles suspira profundamente mientras intenta buscar una excusa para largarse de aquel lugar de una vez por todas. 

-Stiles-murmura Derek a su espalda. Stiles se queda paralizado unos segundos antes de darse la vuelta lentamente. Se encuentra con la intensa mirada de Derek y solo reza para que este no se dé cuenta del bulto que hay en sus pantalones.- ¿Qué ocurre?-Stiles no sabe qué responder. Se queda perdido mirando fijamente los ojos de Derek. Entonces siente un pinchazo en el antebrazo. Sisea al sentir el escozor. - Te has herido-comenta Derek. Stiles no sabe qué le sorprende más: el tono que Derek ha utilizado o que segundos después le haya cogido el brazo y esté remangando la manga de su camisa hasta mostrar solo la venda.- ¿Qué te ha pasado?-Le pregunta acariciando con un dedo el vendaje, haciendo que la piel de Stiles se erice al sentir el contacto de sus dedos sosteniendo su muñeca y su pulgar tocando el tatuaje por encima de la venda.

-Nada-contesta en voz baja Stiles, totalmente confuso por aquella extraña actitud del alfa. Derek se acerca aún más hacia Stiles y su corazón comienza a latir rápidamente. Derek, no comenta nada, pero Stiles está seguro de que puede oírle. Aún así, sigue agarrando su brazo. Stiles mira a Derek a la cara y se encuentra con su mirada. Lentamente baja sus ojos hacia sus labios y siente el deseo de querer besarle. Él quiere besarle. Sí, definitivamente se ha vuelto loco. Confuso, Stiles aparta la mano del agarre del hombre lobo. Y se aparta, saliendo de la casa sin mirar hacia atrás. 

 

Corre hasta su coche, oyendo los gritos de Scott y tras las miradas confusas de los demás. Pone en marcha el jeep y arranca como si el mismo diablo le persiguiera, cuando solo se trataba de huir de la mirada de unos ojos verdes. 

Stiles conduce de nuevo hacia la clínica veterinaria y entra con rapidez. Deaton está leyendo tranquilamente varios papeles en su despacho, cuando Stiles llama a la puerta. 

-Stiles-dice sorprendido- se te ha vuelto a ensuciar la venda-Stiles baja la mirada y ve que el vendaje está lleno de barro. Stiles asiente y Deaton sonríe levemente antes de conducirle de nuevo a una de las salas de consulta. Stiles se sienta en una silla y espera a que Deaton aparezca con las cosas.

-¿De verdad cree en eso del amor eterno?-le pregunta directamente. Deaton le mira antes de quitarle el vendaje y empezar a limpiarle. Stiles aparta la mirada de él y mira el tatuaje. Ahora puede verlo con claridad y no sabe por qué pero le gusta después de todo. 

-¿Ya has encontrado a esa persona tan rápido? 

-No-contesta de inmediato Stiles, pero no suena del todo convencido-No lo sé-Stiles se encoge de hombros.-Estoy confundido porque no es quien yo esperaba que fuese -Deaton asiente mientras vuelve a vendarle el antebrazo con cuidado.- Es decir, sé que no sería precisamente Angelina Jolie quien aparecería en mi camino pero tampoco me imaginaba que fuera a ser Derek Hale-Stiles mira al veterinario para ver su reacción pero tiene muy buena cara de póquer.- Además, yo no soy gay-añade antes de suspirar profundamente. Tampoco ha sonado tan convencido, teniendo en cuenta que un rato atrás quiso besar a Derek.

-A veces una relación no tiene nada que ver con el género de dos personas, sino de la unión de sus almas, Stiles-comenta Deaton apartándose y sentándose en otra de las sillas-Como te expliqué antes el significado del tatuaje, tú y Derek habéis sido destinados para estar juntos. Vuestras almas han sido entrelazadas-Stiles niega con la cabeza.

-¿Lo que no entiendo es por qué? ¿Por qué Derek Hale?-Deaton le sonríe. 

-Hazte mejor esta pregunta: ¿por qué tú, Stiles? ¿Por qué has sido elegido para ser el compañero de Derek Hale?-Stiles le mira en silencio mientras se repite las preguntas en su cabeza, lo cual crea todavía más confusión. Stiles siente algo vibrar en su bolsillo y saca su teléfono. Es Scott. -¿Vas a contestar?-Le pregunta Deaton, alzando una ceja. Stiles niega con la cabeza. 

-¿Por qué alguien nos haría algo así? 

-No es un castigo, Stiles. No lo veas así-le reprende Deaton.- Existen muchas cosas en este mundo que no podemos explicar. La existencia de hombres lobos, por ejemplo. ¿Por es más difícil creer en que estás destinado a estar con alguien que a creer en hombres lobo?

-¿Pero era necesario lo del tatuaje?-Pregunta Stiles haciendo una mueca.

-Quizás ya hubieran muchas señales antes, pero simplemente no las veías-Stiles no puede evitar soltar un bufido, molesto. 

-Así que a "alguien" le ha parecido gracioso obligarme a hacerme un tatuaje simplemente porque no he visto las señales antes. Vaya, eso sí es agradable-comenta Stiles con sarcasmo.

-¿Le has dicho ya a Derek lo del tatuaje?-pregunta Deaton. Stiles niega con la cabeza, sintiéndose avergonzado por la tonta huida que había hecho delante de todos-Creo que me asustó cuando recibí todas las señales de golpe y salí corriendo-contesta bajando los ojos.

-He conocido a la familia Hale durante años, sobre todo antes de la tragedia. Derek Hale era completamente diferente al de ahora, quizás es tiempo de que vuelva a ser quien era y deje la carga que ha llevado durante años sobre su espalda de lado. Quizás seas tú quien deba enseñarle el significado de vivir de nuevo-Stiles se queda en silencio mientras analiza de nuevo la situación en la que se encuentra. 

Varios minutos después, Stiles se levanta.

-Creo que ya es hora de que me vaya-Deaton también se levanta y acompaña al chico a la salida. 

-Sé que harás lo correcto, Stiles-el veterinario le da un leve apretón en el hombro y Stiles le sonríe levemente antes de salir de la clínica. 

 

Fuera a ha oscurecido. La temperatura ha descendido y el día está casi llegando a su fin. Stiles se mete en su coche y llama a Scott. 

- _¿Dónde demonios te has metido?_ -Prácticamente le grita su amigo al contestar.- _¿Por qué demonios te has marchado corriendo así?_ \- Stiles suspira y enciende el motor del coche.

-Lo siento-se disculpa, sintiéndose culpable - Tenía que marcharme urgentemente-Scott no responde directamente.

- _¿Qué ha pasado? Derek comentó que echaste a correr como si hubieras visto un fantasma_ -Stiles se ríe, pero sin gracia. 

-Si, podría decirse así-contesta. Stiles apaga de nuevo el coche y apoya la frente en el volante del coche-Es él-añade después en voz baja. 

- _¿Quién es qué?_ -pregunta Scott confuso.

-Derek-contesta desesperado- Derek es la persona a la que mi tatuaje hace referencia-Hay un silencio incómodo al otro lado de la linea y Stiles piensa por un momento que su amigo ha cortado.

Scott suelta el aire por la boca. 

- _Vaya_ -comenta sorprendido. 

-Ya, esa es una reacción normal. Yo en cambio salí corriendo como un cobarde.

- _No sabía que, bueno, ya sabes, te gustaran los chicos. Pensé que seguías enamorado de Lydia_ -Stiles frunce el ceño. 

-Primero: Lydia está con Jackson y no hay nada que pueda hacer al respecto. Segundo: no tiene nada que ver que Derek sea un... 

- _No, si lo entiendo_ -le interrumpe Scott seguidamente-, _no pasa nada, tío. Yo te quiero de todas maneras, pero te digo que Derek Hale tampoco es precisamente una florecita delicada_ -comenta Scott con cierta sorna para aliviar la tensión de su amigo.

-No es momento para bromas, Scott. 

- _¿Y qué vas a hacer?_ -Pregunta su amigo más serio. 

-No sé. ¿Evitarlo? ¿Desaparecer? Ignorar el problema hasta que desaparezca?

- _¿Y que pasa con Derek? ¿Cómo sabes que no siente algo?_

-¡¿Cómo va hacerlo?! ¡Él parece odiarme! ¡Hasta casi parece molestarle que respiremos el mismo aire!

- _Ya, pero quizás eso es lo que él quiere que pienses_ -replica Scott. Stiles se queda en silencio para prestarle atención- _Derek puede parecer todo lo intimidante que quiera, pero es un tipo solitario, a pesar de ser el alfa de una manada. Deambula por ahí, sin importarle que puedan llegar a herirle o algo. No sé yo, pero a mi me parece que el destino te ha elegido para que seas la persona que le indique el camino adecuado. Además, seguro que no se aburrirá contigo. Aunque no te lo suela decir, Stiles, eres una gran persona y me alegra bastante que seas mi mejor amigo_ -Stiles sonríe pero no dice nada- _Creo que Derek merece tener alguien como tú en su vida también_ -Los dos se quedan en silencio unos minutos hasta que Stiles vuelve a hablar. 

-Parecemos dos chicas hablando de sus sentimientos-murmura antes de empezar a reírse. Scott también se ríe. Hablan un rato más antes de que Stiles decide finalizar la conversación y decide que es tiempo de regresar a casa. 

 

Claro está, las luces está apagadas, lo que quiere decir que su padre no ha llegado aún. Stiles entra dentro aún pensando en Derek y en todo lo que Deaton le ha dicho. Stiles decide darse una ducha. Sube hasta su habitación y agarra lo primero que coge del armario aparte de ropa interior limpia. 

Se da una larga y fría ducha, para ver si así sus pensamientos se aclaran mejor. Por supuesto, se coloca una bolsa de plástico en el brazo para no mojar el vendaje. 

Veinte minutos después, sale fresco y más relajado. Se cambia tranquilamente en el baño. Solo se viste con los pantalones porque la camiseta que había cogido no estaba tan limpia como había pensado. Sale del baño, aún con el pelo húmedo y se dirige hacia su habitación. 

Nada más entrar nota la brisa de aire que viene de la ventana abierta. Una ventana que esta seguro no haber abierto en ningún momento. 

Al ver la figura de Derek frente a él, su corazón casi explota en su pecho. 

-¡Por dios, Derek!-exclama llevándose una mano al corazón mientras su corazón empieza a latir frenéticamente debido al susto de encontrarse al alfa en aquella oscuridad. Stiles prende la luz y puede ver mucho mejor el rostro inteligible de Derek.- Sabes que existe algo llamada puerta, ¿no?-Pregunta antes de acercarse a cerrar la ventana, pasando por su lado.- ¡No puedes aparecer de repente así en las casas de las personas!¡Podrías llegar a matarles!-Stiles no le mira directamente a los ojos porque no puede. En cambio, se acerca a su cómoda para sacar una camiseta y se la pone encima. 

Derek no comenta nada pero Stiles puede notar su mirada sobre él. 

-¿Por qué te fuiste?-pregunta después de varios minutos. Stiles suspira y se da la vuelta para enfrentarle. Entonces siente como su corazón se acelera aún más porque Derek está solo a un par de centímetros de él. Stiles siente como se le seca la garganta. Mira a Derek a los ojos. Intentando ver más allá de su mirada. Una cálida sensación se expande por su pecho, erizándole la piel. Stiles suelta aire por la nariz y agarra una bocanada para coger valor. 

Siguiendo el mismo impulso que le llevó a hacerse el tatuaje, Stiles rompe la poquísima distancia que le separa de Derek antes de agarrar su rostro y besarle, tomando al alfa un poco desprevenido. Stiles no se mueve, ni Derek tampoco. Quietos como árboles, unidos simplemente por sus labios. Stiles se siente avergonzado, pensado que quizás no haya sido una buena idea ya que sí puede notar la tensión de Derek. Está a punto de apartarse, cuando Derek le agarra por las caderas y le aprieta contra él. Seguidamente toma posesión de su boca. Stiles suelta un jadeo, sorprendido por aquella intensidad. El mundo parece desaparecer y solo quedan ellos dos. Stiles, coloca sus manos sobre los hombros de Derek para participar más en aquel beso. Derek introduce su lengua y explora la boca de Stiles con una necesidad extrema. Stiles no puede evitar empujar sus caderas hacia adelante en busca de algo más que un beso sofocante. Derek gruñe, no molesto, sino satisfecho. Agarra a Stiles y lo pone contra la pared, inmovilizándolo. Stiles siente su pulso más acelerado. 

Derek se pega más a su cuerpo y encajan perfectamente. 

-Stiles-murmura Derek con voz grave. Stiles sigue embistiendo contra el alfa, incitándole a seguir. Derek toma aquello como un permiso antes de bajarle los pantalones y meter su mano dentro de su ropa interior. Stiles suelta un gemido cuando Derek le coge por completo y empieza a deslizarse de arriba a abajo. Stiles apoya sobre el pecho de Derek, mientras empieza a ver con poca claridad, sintiendo que llega a su limite. Derek mueve su mano cada vez más rápido y Stiles casi no siente aire en sus pulmones. 

-Derek-susurra antes de explotar, manchando tanto sus calzoncillos como la mano de Derek. Derek le sonríe con suficiencia mientras Stiles apenas puede sostenerse, recuperándose de aquel orgasmo. 

Derek le observa en silencio y Stiles le mira sin saber qué decir después de una situación como esa. 

-¿Vas a responderme ahora?-Pregunta de nuevo. Stiles se quita la camiseta y los pantalones, quedándose en calzoncillos. Stiles se quita la venda y le muestra el tatuaje a Derek, quien le mira un poco confuso.- ¿Un tatuaje?-Stiles no puede evitar sonreír. Ahora lo ve y lo tiene claro. No va a esconderse, ni huir, ni ignorar nada. Va afrontar lo que tenga que afrontar. Derek agarra con cuidado su brazo y entonces comienza a curarle. Stiles observa fascinado como la tinta y la rojez desaparecen de su piel, pero el símbolo queda marcado en su antebrazo, como si fuera una cicatriz, pero era más bien un recordatorio.- No se va-comenta Derek sorprendido. Stiles se suelta de nuevo y se quita los calzoncillos, quedándose desnudo frente al hombre lobo. 

Derek le mira frunciendo el ceño. 

-Voy a darme una ducha larga y caliente, ¿vienes o no?-le pregunta antes de salir de su habitación para dirigirse de nuevo al baño. Derek duda un momento, antes de sonreír levemente y seguir a Stiles mientras se quita la cazadora seguida de la camiseta.

Aquello iba a ser divertido. 

**Author's Note:**

> Primero: Bueno, aquí esto de nuevo. Sacrificando otro día de estudio por publicar esto, pero es que Sterek no tiene límites para mi.  
> Segundo: A las personas que hayan leído "I never meant to fall for you" y esperan el siguiente capítulo, solo quería informar de que tardaré un poco más en publicar los capítulos debido a eso sí falta de tiempo. Solo pido paciencia y comprensión.  
> Tercero: espero que os haya gustado. Muchas gracias por leer y espero no tardar demasiado en volver. 
> 
> Atte.: Any


End file.
